My First Love
by Angelcake14
Summary: Disclaimer: i dont own adventure time or any of the charactersin this fanfic. "I haven't felt like this in years..." said the teen vampire hiding behind a corner staring at the love of his life or to him his first love Bubba Gumball. "why do i feel like this i always tease hime but theres something about hime i adore...". What will the vampire teen do? Will he have enough courage?
1. The big party

**Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time or any othe characters. This is my first fanfiction so i guess enjoy or what ever.**

Marshall Lee's Thoughts

_why out of all people why did it have to be Gummy, i mean i like him but why does my undead heart always beat faster and faster when im near him. I love girls globdamit so why...why do i feel this way? why do i feel this way about Gumbutt? why?_

The teen vampire snaped out of it when he was attacked by a girl with a bunny hat on and blonde hair was in his eye's. "Fionna", the vampire said falling to his knees.

"Finally i got your attention i was trying to tell you something but you didn't listen so i had to glob you down to the floor to get your attention you butt", she finally stoped talking taking a deep breath and when she wasn's looking Marshall went back to staring at his beloved Gumball who was talking to Bonnie the femal version of him, "so marshall'', Fionna continued "have you seen cake marceline or gumball", the vampire jumped at the sound of Bubba's name "we all need to get readyfor Gumballs ball", she stoped looking down at me kicking my sides. ''Ow what the fuck fionna why did you kick me", i said "I'm trying to tell you that we need to get ready now come on",she grabbed the vampire by the ear like a mother would do to a child and when the vampire turned his head to see if Gumball was still there he wasn't and that might marshall sigh with relief know thats his cruch didn't see him being draged by the ear.

Gumball's Thoughts

_That was wired i could have sworn i heard Fionna and Marshall just now but i think that was just my imagination as i was finishing my conversation with the female version of myself Princess Bonnie Bubblegum I was explaining how the party was going to be set up and i was asking her if she could ask Finn and Jake the male versions of Fionna and Cake to help with the decorations along with the others and she was thinking about I heard someone say "Ow what the fuck fionna why did you kick me" and so i turned around and saw marshall lee and fionna yelling at each other i could help but laugh and blush a little seeing marshall made me fell warm inside._

Same as Marshall the prince was inturupted by Bonnie saying something about who he as going with he fell out of his thoughs and asked her to repeat the question.

"I said Bubba who are you thinking of take to your party", she repeated to the prince "oh" he said, "I think i might take Fionna or maybe Mace-", he was interupted by the princess saying "NO! you can't take marceline please don't take her", she finished with a bright hot pink blush. "Why not are you taking her", i asked making her blush even more "well m-maybe i mean i did say i liked her remember when i came over that one night, that was the night i finally came out and you are the only person i told", she finished taking a deep breath "oh yea now i remember but do you remeber what i told you" Gumball said with a light pink blush on his face "Yea i remember you also came out and told me who you liked and the funny thing is its the same person but a different gender" she said nudging bubba in the arm with a strange grin on her face "alright enough comeon we need to get ready for the party" i finally said "right let's go", she said grabing the prince's arm and draging him back to the kingdom to get ready for the party.

Marshall"s Thought's

_Oh man it's only an hour left until the party starts and i dont have a date i was thinking about takeing my otherself but she was going with someone already i thought it would be ash but then i found out that it was bonnie so does that mean bonnie and marcie are...? Wait?What! no that is not happening then if they get together does that mean i have a chance with gumballholy fucking glob i do have a chance yahoo alright well looks like tonigh is going to be my night look out gumball im about to make you mine. And that's a promise._

**A/N: ok i know it may not be much i promise that if i get some good reviews that i will make another chapter so please read it and dont bag on it please thanks guys Angelcake14 is out ya'll piece.**


	2. What does he think of me

What does he think of me?

**Hey guy's im back and ready for more reviews and crap so here you go i think gumball is starting to get feelings for mashall so this chapter will mainly be about how marshall thinks of gumball and how gumball thinks of marshall enjoy.**

Gumball's Thoughts

_Oh glob guest are already starting to arrive but im guessing that Fionna and Cat are almost done getting ready upstairs and Finn and Jake are ready by the snake table stuffing their faces before they see the girls and bonnie is walking in with...what the maceline no globing way really she did it she asked marceline or maybe marcilne asked her but im happy so i decided to run up them and greet them._

"Marceline Bonnie im so happy you two were able to make it", i finished with a smile on my face as the two girls started to laughing for some reason so i just asked them, "what's so funny you two i dont have anything on my face do i", i asked with a worry in the sound of my voice and then i got a cold shiver down my spine shaking in fear my eyes were covered with cold grey hands and i tried to speak but i was studering it sound crazy,"m-m-marshall", i said while still trembling in fear as i turned around looking at the bluish-grey vampire teen in front of me with a toothy smirk, i almost started to cry but before i could the teen vampire gave me a big hug that shocked me but still i huged back still shaking from what just happened i tried to greet the vampire "i-it's g-great to see you m-marshall but wheres you date i thought you might come with ashley", i said starting to calm down "why would i come with that cow im mean isn't she going out with ash or whatever besides i'd rather be here with someone that will actually make me happy not someone that would bring me down", he said stareing at gumball and that made gumball blush a light pink and that made the vampire really happy " so wheres Fionna and cake did she like the dress the Bonnie made it was really cute", he said floating and circling bonnie and macei "I'm sure she liked it i mean i did make it short and strapless for her so she'll probably show it off with finn" Bonnie said with a smile on her face "well lets get this party started" Marceline said as she and marshall took out their guitars and floated to the stage "this ball is going to be wild prepare yourself" Bonnie wispered in my ear, i just shrugged and went to go greet more guest.

Marshall's Thoughts

_Man turning invisibel and following gumball was fun until he ran to go see Marcie and Bonnie so to make things more fun i went behind him and turned visible and make stupid faces at bonnie and marcie to make them laugh then i ran my index finger gentle on the princes back making him shiver and tense up and just to get a laugh i turned myself visible and covered his eyes and then he started to shake as if he was going to get killed and then he mumbled "m-m-marshall" oh my glob i almost stared laughing until he turned around and it looked like he was about to cry so i quickly grabed him and gave me a hug before he did and thank goodness he huged back and then out of the blue he asked why i was here by myself and why i wasn't with ashley so i explained why and then i saw a blush creep onto his face and that made me happy and as a surprise to the prince maceline and i are going to play its going to be epic. I wonder how the prince will like it._

"Alright people let's get this party started", Marceline said with a big grin on her face "drummer count us in", she said pointing towards the dummer "1..2.. lets rock" the drummer screamed, and all of the candy people started screaming in excitment as the band started playing and as the song ended marceline wispered something to marshall and then looked towards me and i started to blush it went away when marshall came up to me but i felt it creeping up again marshall wispered something in my ear and the blush got darker "go up to your room in 10 minutes ok", marshall wispered to me as i nodded my head. _Oh my glob why did marshall ask me to meet him in my room maybe he has something to tell me and if he does then i also have something to tell hime i just hope he dosen't take it harshly and reject me._

**A/N: well tell me how it is because itsgoing to get even better i promise ince i upload afew more chapters you people will love GumLee or Gumshall or whatever you will just have more love for it so you know what to do so R/R ok and now its time for Angel to get some cake see ya later.**


End file.
